Domino
Domino (Japanese: ドミノ Domino), also known as 009 and Black Tulip, is an elite officer within Team Rocket. She appeared in Mewtwo Returns as its secondary antagonist. The name "Domino" is how she is commonly known within Team Rocket and a code-name; her real name is unknown. Relationships with other members ]] Domino seems to have a very close relationship with , receiving orders directly from him and maintaining radio communications with him on numerous occasions, even regarding things that have little to do with the mission. The closeness is furthered by her attempts to reason with him when she thinks his actions will jeopardize his own goal; not many people could talk back to Giovanni and get away with it. She also has a quick temper, but can restrain it if the mission calls for it. However, when the Boss gets mad at her, Domino takes it out on . Because Domino is so elite, Giovanni appears to feel safe in entrusting her with commanding lesser agents. She spearheads the Mount Quena operation, leading a crack team of over a hundred Rocket Grunts into the caves. She also recruits Jessie and James after finding them in a prison, and makes them cleaners of the new Rocket Base in exchange for releasing them, all while humiliating them. Domino's high status and approval by the Boss have made her quite vain, and although she uses Jessie and James to help with the base, the first time she reveals herself to be a Rocket, she betrays them due to her disgust at their bumbling ways and disgracing of Team Rocket, bursting their Meowth Head Balloon. The treatment of Jessie and James inadvertently ended up working against her, however, as Domino was fleeing from the attacking Pokémon, she slipped on the floor—which was still wet from Jessie and James cleaning it under her orders—ultimately falling face-first into a bucket of water. Jessie and James note the irony of the situation with glee. In the end, Domino's memory—along with the memories of Giovanni and the rest of the Rocket grunts—is wiped by , so she has no recollection of what transpired. She is last seen leaving with Giovanni aboard his helicopter, with both of them confused as to why they were even there to begin with. One of her cover assignments was acting as a Pokémon Institute student under the teaching of Cullen Calix. When questioned about the veracity of her being part of the Pokémon Institute by Calix when she revealed her true colors, she confirmed she indeed was in the Pokémon Institute, and implied that Team Rocket has agents everywhere. Arsenal and abilities Domino has no known . However, she is capable of protecting herself without them; she is a capable fighter, also demonstrating an excellent sense of balance and advanced gymnastic skills. Her choice of weapon is an electrically-charged "tulip," which is known to be capable of shooting electric blasts and shocking Pokémon. It can also extend into a tulip staff. In addition, she is a skilled actress, using a bubbly and friendly persona to fool others completely for extended periods of time before she drops all pretenses and shows them the wicked and ruthless person she truly is. Voice actors Trivia * Domino may be named after , a female bounty hunter. * Her codename of 009 could be a reference to James Bond, who is designated 007. However, there was an Agent 009 in the 13th James Bond film, . There was also a girl named Domino in the 5th James Bond film, . * Domino's nickname of the "Black Tulip" may be a reference to the of the same name by . Category:Anime characters Category:Members of Team Rocket de:Domino es:Domino fr:Domino it:Domino ja:ドミノ